


white

by latindjarin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Nausea, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latindjarin/pseuds/latindjarin
Summary: you have an unexpect bun in the oven
Relationships: Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	white

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is still a super cliché prompt but i’m really soft for Jack and i love babies so…here goes nothing.(I am once again asking you to forgive any mistakes, english isn’t my first language)

The smell of pancakes in the morning was your favorite, specially the recipe Jack always made, so why it was making you feel nauseous was a question with no answer. Sitting on the kitchen table, you looked at your boyfriend, and opened your mouth to tell him about this, when a the sudden urge to vomit made you stand up and run towards the bathroom, where you knelt in front of the toilet and returned the few pieces of pancakes you had eaten just minutes earlier. 

You felt a soft hand rubbing your back, and the sound of Jack’s worried voice “Are you okay, darlin’? What happened?”.

You took a deep breath, trying to relax your jaw. “I don’t know…the smell of the pancakes was gross”.

Jack chuckled “well if this your way of telling me you don’t like my cooking..” 

You stood up and flushed the toilet, moving to the sink to wash your face and mouth. “Jack, you make me pancakes every sunday, if i didn’t liked them i would have told you already”

He laughed again and hugged you from behind, circling your waist with his arms “Maybe you have the flu or something. I just hope it’s not coronavirus”

You scoffed “I don’t think so, we don’t know of anyone close to us who’s gotten it”.

He rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at your eyes in the mirror. “I just want you to feel better” he mumbled, kissing your neck softly.

You smiled and turned around to look at him “Don’t worry, it’s probably just something that upset my stomach”. 

“I hope so” he said “Do you wanna watch a movie or something? Maybe rest a little bit? I’ll clean up the kitchen” 

You nodded and made your way to the couch, grabbing your phone to check for notifications. You were about to answer to a friend’s text when you saw it. The cycle tracking app. Your hands froze and your whole body stiffened. How long had it been since you had opened that damn app? 

With trembling hands, you tapped the little icon and stared blankly at the calendar. Your last period was marked almost two months ago. “Fuck” you whispered almost inaudibly, your heart beating uncontrollably against your ribcage. You closed your eyes tightly, trying to remember if you had ever forgotten to take the little white pill. “White” you thought. Like Christmas. The Christmas party, and then the drunken, sloppy sex with Jack….you opened your eyes widely. 

“This can’t be happening” you said, running to the bathroom, locking the door behind you and grabbing the pregnancy test you always kept in the cabinet.

You opened the box hastily, pulled down your pants and underwear and sat on the toilet, placing the white stick right under you. You’ve always wanted a baby, but this was definitely a surprise. The part that scared you the most was how Jack would react, considering that he had lost his wife while she was pregnant. Was he gonna leave you? You knew he loved you, but is he going to love this baby too, in case there even was one?

You were trying to calm down a little as you peed, when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Sugar? Are you sick again?”. 

“N-no, Jack, i’m fine, i’m just peeing” you said, trying to hide your panicked voice and failing miserably .

For a few tense seconds there was silence, until he finally spoke “Come on baby, I ain’t buyin’ that one, i know you. What’s wrong? Do you want me to come in?”

You broke down, finally letting the tears escape your eyes. Cleaning yourself carefully, you left the pregnancy test next to the sink without even looking at it and pulled your clothes back up. You sighed deeply, wiping the tears off your face, and opened the door to find a very worried Jack leaning on the door frame. He looked behind you and saw the test on the table, his face going blank, his mouth opening slightly as realization hit him. 

“Jack…” you started, but were cut short when he wrapped you in a tight embrace. 

“Jack i don’t even know if it’s positive, i can’t look, i’m scared. What are we gonna do if it is positive?” you said, feeling the hot tears on your face again.

“I’ll look, don’t worry, i’ll tell you” he said, cupping your face and drying your tears with his thumbs 

“And we’ll do whatever you want, I know you’ve always wanted kids, and, whatever happens, I’m gonna be here. Just know that I love you and nothing would make me happier than being the father of your kid” he said, his voice breaking a little as he stopped talikg.

You nodded franctically and hugged him again, your body relaxing a little on his warm chest, the seconds passing slowly as you both waited for the result.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly after what felt like hours. You nodded, feeling the skin of your arms fill with goosebumps. He let go of you tenderly, walked into the bathroom and looked at the test, his broad back still facing you.

“Oh my god, Jack, please tell me, what is it?” you asked, grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and gave you a small smile. 

“It’s positive” he said, showing you the test with a little pink plus sign. 

You gasped softly and instinctevely put your arms across your belly, feeling a sinking weight on your sstomach. 

“We–we’re gonna…Jack…we’re gonna have a baby” you choked, feeling the tears forming once again in your eyes. Jack looked at you adoringly and hugged you once again, this time more delicately than before. 

“I swear” he said, his eyes shining with tears “that i’ll keep you both safe”.

You nodded, understanding what he was trying to say “everything’s gonna be fine, the three of us are gonna be fine” you said, taking his hands and putting them on top of your stomach.

“I love you two so much” he said before crashing his lips on yours. 

“No pressure, but i’d really like a baby girl, just as pretty as his momma” he said quietly in your ear, making you laugh. 

“We’ll see about that, cowboy” you answered him.

This was it. This was home, in his arms, with your baby already in your lives. This was family, and you really couldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
